


The Qunari Craftswoman

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Present, Gen, Gift Fic, Inspired by another more amazing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: She may be an Earthling now in Thedas but unlike others, she has no idea what's really going on. Except she's a now over 7 feet tall with an impressive pair of horns and she's in Thedas.





	1. Date Unkown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).



> A multi chapter birthday fic for Lonely Again set in her Dislocated Souls Universe. You should go read it because it may be long but it is amazing! She does an awesome job.

I’m not a religious person but there’s got to be some kind of deity out there responsible for this. If I meet them, I hope I get to punch them in the face as hard as I can. My savior says writing can help put my thoughts together. I don’t know how. Forming words on paper hasn’t ever been my strong point. Crafting works of art from physical materials was more my strength than putting words to paper. But he gave me this as a gift and I’ll use it at least partially how he suggested. There will be a lot more drawings in this than words, I can guarantee.


	2. Date Still Unknown

I think I’m in hell. Or some circle of it.

How else would you explain getting hit by a truck then waking up and nearly drowning in the sea? If it wasn’t for this boat and it’s crew, I would be dead.

I’m not human anymore. I’m a Qunari. How do I know I’m a Qunari? Because I recognized the horns. I only played the game once and it was poorly done but I remember that race. I don’t remember these horns as an option. I’m also bald. All my hair is gone! 

I want to cry or hit something.


	3. Date: I don't care

The captain and I had a full conversation today. He explained a bit and now I’m just trying to process everything. His gift apparently came in a lot handier than I’d thought. I didn’t say when he gave me this did I? It wasn’t too long after I fainted and woke up in one of the crew bunks. Still can’t believe I’m no longer on Earth. Today’s conversation was enlightening. The jury’s out on which one of us got away with the better deal but I’m guessing it’s him. He didn’t prod for every detail about my life back on Earth. But he asked enough to get a lay out of what and who I’d been before.

I ~~was~~ _had_ been human. I had been a very normal 5 foot 6 inches tall with dark blond hair and hazel green eyes. Now I was a 7 foot something Qunari woman with horns, no hair, and hazel green eyes who had trouble walking on her own feet. I think I’m still in my 30s but I haven’t got a clue how old this body is. Did this thing even have a previous occupant? I hope not. That might mean someone’s in my real body.

Someone from Thedas which is stuck in medieval times who won’t know a hand blender from a hair dryer. (If the person who is in my body is reading this somehow: the hairdryer is the one that is in the bathroom that blows air when you plug it in!)

I’m kind of scared what I’d come back home to if I managed to get back home to my own body.

Captain Jack Sparrow (yes that’s his actual name apparently) told me that my returning was statistically unlikely. Apparently he’s dislocated too. Been here for over 20 years and never heard of “one of us” finding a way back. He poured me a drink after telling me that. I hate most alcohol but it definitely took my mind off this great cavern of hopelessness looming in front of me.

What the fuck am I gonna do? I don’t know how to medieval! How the hell am I going to survive?! I barely had the skills to adult back home. If my metalworking and custom building hadn’t worked out to give me a rather stable home life… Jack cut me off after the third drink. I wasn’t much of a drinker before I became this whatever I am but my loose lips and rambling got worse.

I don’t really remember much of what we spoke about now.

He’s treating me well. A lot better than he could be. I don’t know why. Either out of pity or he’s a genuinely nice guy. I’ll take it, no matter what way I can get it right now.


	4. Entry number 4

I’m being sent off to Skyhold.

Apparently it will be safer for me there than on this ship. There’s a woman who’s like me and him there. She’s apparently the Chatelaine there? I had no idea what that was or that Skyhold had one but (after laughing at me) Jack explained it. Still kind of irritated he finds my ignorance so funny. But he said that Lady Chrysopal could help and protect me better than anyone. I know it sounds stupid but, I hope she can. I don’t like this. I’m still struggling with adapting to this place.

I feel more vulnerable than I have in my entire life.

I’m getting instructions on how to get there and Jack’s apparently paying my way since if it was left up to me, I’d be dead by the time I hit the halfway mark. He’s sending a letter ahead, letting her know I’m coming.

I hope he trusts the right people to help me get there. Jack’s cool but I trust people here even less than the ones at home. There’s more scarcity here and things are rougher for a lot of people. I wish I had been more outdoorsy back home and into survivalist things. But the opportunity was never available even if I had been. I feel like the world is too big and I’m scared.


	5. Entry 5

I’m at Skyhold. Jack’s letter arrived ahead of me but the woman I’m supposed to meet isn’t here. They won’t tell me where. Her assistant, some guy named Halton Branson, said she would be back soon.

Once again I’m vulnerable and scared.

I don’t know what to do.

Captain Sparrow has again saved my ass. He recommended I get assigned to the smiths in the letter. In particular that I was a bronzesmith. I didn’t know there were different branches of smithing but apparently there are. I already had thought maybe I could go into blacksmithing since I had experience and made my living back home in a version of the field but I had no idea how I could get the job.

But apparently I’m going to be an apprentice at the smiths, specializing in bronze. Or hopefully I will. I have to meet the guy in charge of the apprentices, Enborr I think his name is. Tomorrow morning. Lucky for me it’s in the morning because I am tired!

Maybe I can ask why there are no chairs in that lounge area. Just pillows. Pillows all over the place.

Also there is a piano in the corner. Near what looks like a giant vault door. It makes me homesick. I wasn’t trained to play but I can play by ear scary well. One of the things I bought when I sold my first big piece was a keyboard. I loved it. 

Notes:

Remember to ask Halton if I can play the piano sometime.

Memorize where the toilets and baths are.  


Why is this place bigger than it was before?


	6. Entry 6

I’m bunking with 6 other apprentices. All human teen boys except for one teen male elf. I honestly expected to see a dwarf (don’t know if that makes me racist expecting that) but nope. The guy in charge of us is a dwarf named Enborr so that’s one. Why is it I feel better knowing there isn’t just a bunch of humans running around here crafting? How racist am I? Am I racist?

Oh god.

Why was I writing again? Oh yeah. My bunk mates. I don’t know why but for some reason I feel like they’re eyeballing me. And no not like, “Oh she’s pretty.” I think the looks they’re giving me is suspicious. It feels that way. I’ve never had roommates before and I never really wanted them. I like having a space to call my own. Although why they put me, a grown adult female, in a room with all teenage boys worries me.

Anyhow I’m going to be tested for a while. I should be more experienced than the other apprentices, but there’s nagging thought in the back of my head that I’m gonna fall short on some basic skill. I mean for fucks sake, I was a modern day smith. Things are different now.

I don’t know why but there not being a single chair in that lounge area is nagging the hell out of me! I swear to god they need a papasan chair or couch or something in there besides all those pillows.


	7. A Warning

Okay. Listen up! I know you’re reading my journal, you nosy asshole! You untied my leather string and didn’t tie it back correctly! One of my pictures are missing! You’d think I wouldn’t notice? And if I’m right and you’re who I think you are: you are going to regret it!

Fucking piece of shit! Stay away from my things!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I caught the little bastard red handed trying to study my pictures and designs he ripped out and stole! The walking shit stain lit them on fire when I confronted him, destroying them! Took everything I had in me not to fucking beat him to a pulp.

Need to find somewhere else to sleep and store my journal. Not safe in the apprentice quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

Enbor is pissed but I don’t know if it’s with me. I hope it’s not with me. It’s probably with me. I did move out of the apprentice quarters and spent the night in a corner without letting him know. The last thing I want is my boss pissed with me and I’m still not officially safe. Not until Chrysopal comes back from wherever she is.

I was already pretty much not socializing with other apprentices merely because they’re freaking teenage boys and I’m a grown ass woman who also happens to be a Qunari and what the hell are we gonna chat about?! Now I’m thoroughly alienated from them. I think PB went and talked to them and told them shit and now none of them like me. Some of my work pieces were moved and I spent an hour longer on my shift because of it. A couple of my work bits were switched with another apprentice’s work. Enbor caught the difference quick.

I wanna go home.

I’m staying up in the rafter kind of area in the tavern tonight. I think one of the companions from the game usually stays up here. The spirit boy? I don’t remember. Anyways, I found a comfy place where my things are safe and I can sleep in a rather secure space. Sleeping on the floor isn’t going to do my back any favors but I feel safe up here. And I’m under the stairs so I feel like Harry Potter but without the Dursleys or magic.


	10. Chapter 10

You know you would be amazed at how much bronze scrap I’ve come across. And it’s not just because of my “speciality” either. Apparently a lot of soldiers coming back from the field bring weapons and armor either too broken or dented to sell at a town back to Skyhold for the smiths here to use. Quite a few of them are bronze-based they get off bandits and mercenaries. After speaking with Enbor, I got permission to use some of the scraps to make the frame of the papasan rocker. But first I had to check with Halton if the chair (once finished) was allowed to be placed in the “Pillow Palace.”

That’s the spot’s actual name and I like it.

A lot of people gather there in the evenings and sing songs. I heard some kids singing Yankee Doodle Dandy and nearly flipped out. I mean they sang it as Bang-a-doodle Dandy but it’s definitely Yankee Doodle! The ones who gather there end the evening most nights with We Shall Overcome. I’ll admit: the last time I heard that song was when a bunch of people in congress tried to sing it and it ended up being satirical news fodder.

Going back to the subject on hand: Halton said he would wait until the chair was completed to see it before he would give me permission. I understood what he meant and that just gives me more reason to make it.

Anyhow if Branson doesn’t like it, then I know someone will.   
I’m not being arrogant; I know my work.

The only thing that will add time to the project will be having to weld the metal together through pressure welding since oxyacetylene torches haven’t been invented yet. Damn I miss my tools from home!

 

Notes:

Find another spot to sleep so Cabot doesn’t get suspicious. Pillow Palace when everyone is out?   



	11. Chapter 11

What day is it? I don’t know what the months are in this place or how many days are in a month. For fucks sake, I’m glad they have the same days of the week as back home or I’d be in so much trouble. I keep forgetting to properly mark the entry numbers. Ugh. Another thing I have to learn. Shit. I gotta build a clock one of these days. I love clockwork. Something about the smooth movement of gears….

 

_ Pictures of gears with flowers drawn in the middle are visible between entries _

 

I’m a busy little bronzesmith. Working without some of my modern tools is a pain but I’m nothing if not adaptive. I’m also paranoid about my belongings while I’m gone. That little fucktard really got under my skin and who knows if he shared any of what he read or stole with the other apprentices. I keep wondering if I should just torch the rest of my journal so that no one else gets hold of it. It’s the only thing I have with any kind of value - even if it’s just emotional. I keep my things stored away in a corner of the shop behind some crates while I’m working.

Enborr asked if I was enjoying my work. That made me paranoid too. The question was probably completely innocent but I’m walking on proverbial eggshells right now. If it weren’t for the work I’d go insane. It keeps me focusing. Not just the crafting of this papasan rocker but my actual work for the Inquisition. I might have blurted most of that out.

I’m so tired.

Played a little on the piano this morning. Build Me Up Buttercup by the Foundations. God it sounds so pretty. The piano not the song. The song was already pretty. I stopped in the middle when I noticed Halton watching me. And a couple of other people. Then I ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Enbor complimented me today. Said my technique was solid. Felt good which was fantastic given how me sleeping in these random places is not helping my back. If it gets bad, I’ll go see the healers or chew on some elfroot or whatever the proper procedure is for dealing with pain here is.

The chair’s coming along nicely. Not gonna lie: I’ve been working hard on this thing to make sure it’s done before everyone returns from wherever they are. And my paranoia isn’t as bad if I’m basically last one out at night in terms of the apprentices.

Enborr officially gave me sanction to use scraps for my project, which I am truly grateful for. He said to just be careful not to take too much from the stocks, which I’m definitely going to not do! I don’t know why but when I’m going through scraps some of them feel different. And I don’t mean how it used to be back home where I was all like “this would be perfect for this project.” I mean it’s... I see the materials in front of me and just know which would be better used for my chair and which would be best used for door fixtures or fire grates. Is that weird? Might be weird.

I spent last night in the Pillow Palace once everyone was gone. At least I slept there for a little while. Then I went and soaked my sore back in the baths and fell asleep in there. Won’t recommend doing either of those often. I refuse to return to the apprentice quarters but there has to be somewhere I can sleep restfully. Some closet or unused spot? I am not whoring myself out to share someone’s bed!


	13. Chapter 13

Odd thing happened yesterday. The sounds going on around me in the forge made me remember a version of I Can’t Stand the Rain. It was weird but just cacophony (is that word?) and timing of sounds like glass pinging and metal twanging had me suddenly remember Tina’s cover of the song and I basically started singing it.

I kind of choked and silenced up when Enbor asked me about it. What do I tell him? I couldn’t think of what to say so I just said “nothing, forget it.” 

I miss home. Really badly.

Sometimes in the mornings I sneak into the Pillow Palace and play whatever tunes I can think of on the ivories. Well not so much sneaking lately since Halton said I could play on it occasionally. It helps me feel less homesick when I play. And weirdly enough, I feel physically better. Like more rejuvenated? Anyhow the bad effects of finding somewhere to sleep are seriously lacking after I play. I always felt really good after playing on my keyboard at home… Maybe it’s amplified in Thedas?


	14. Chapter 14

Don’t usually wake up and write but I had the best dream and if I don’t write it down soon, I’ll forget it by the time I come back. 

I was me but I was human me and I was in charge of an orchestra of floating light balls. We were performing in this huge concert hall. I was singing the lyrics to the songs and the light balls were making all the notes and music. It was SO MUCH FUN! We played I Can’t Stand the Rain (I guess the tune wasn’t done with me) and then it played the Star Wars main theme and then our final number was Let it Go.

 

Okay so my dream apparently had me in a far better mood today and my back didn’t hurt so much.  Grateful for that.

I wonder if I can do that again. It was a lot of fun. Also felt good to have a day where my back didn’t hurt and I wasn’t on eggshells because of a dream. Also this place is really huge! Was it this big in the game when I played it? Kind of wished I’d paid more attention now. But then again, I got really into Grand Theft Auto 5 and Saints Row series. I prefer driving cars down virtual highways at top speed and beating people up in modern times when I wasn’t working.

And I won’t lie: I did have problems not being able to use cheats. I like to dick around in a game and not feel helpless or bolted down.

Should probably stop writing this down. Who knows if or when someone steals my journal again.

I should have the main circular portion of the chair done by tomorrow with the bottom base done by… the week after next? Hopefully. God this would have been done so much faster if I had my tools from home.


	15. Chapter 15

I really wish I could get a mage in here to help me with the welding. Could they do that? Focus the fire like an acetylene torch? Need to ask.

 

Well that went fucking well. I decided to try and ask one of the mages around here my question and not only did I get pretty much snubbed like I have some kind of disease, I get yelled at by some broad for harassment! I think she’s in charge of the mages and I kind of recognize her from the game as somebody important. It’s been a long time.

Enbor dragged me off during our shouting match (not my fault - bitch is crazy and kept getting louder and yelling so I yelled back). He asked me why I went head to head against Grand Enchanter Fiona and I explained to him my question. I don’t know if he was confused or shocked.

This place makes no sense and I’ve been warned to leave the mages alone for now.

Is it because I’m Qunari? I overheard one of the mages say something about how the Qunari cut mages tongues out if you make them mad. Why the fuck would you do that?! Some people are sick mofos.  


I want to go home.  



	16. Chapter 16

Papasan rocking chair is done!

The only thing I need to finish it off completely is the right kind of cushion and Enborr told me to speak with Halton when I see him. I’m hoping maybe I can get Halton to come over during lunch and give me a final thumbs up or down on moving the chair into the Pillow Palace.

Need to ask him (Halton) if I call him by a title or is it okay that I call him Halton or Branson. Enborr gets a little put out when I forget to call him Master Enbor during work hours. (At least I think that’s disapproval. I can’t read faces) I’m learning but it slips sometimes. I wasn’t very social when I was growing up nor when I got grown either. I do try to mind my manners but I’m afraid I keep fucking it up.

What was I writing about again? Oh yeah. The rocker…

I twisted individual bands of bronze together for the main parts of the chair that would be on display, giving it a textured look. Kind of like Twizzlers licorice looks instead of the solid band normally seen with the typical rattan papasan chairs. I used leather scraps for when I bind the two halves of the chair in place.

Unfortunately it’s not exactly how I wanted to fully make it. I’d planned on attempting to make a kind of flower design in the slats of the rocker half but because of this whole sleeping arrangements thing combined with yelling match with Grand Enchanter Fiona killed my creative vibe. I still wanna know what that woman’s problem is.

Any hoo: my gift just needs polishing, approval and a cushion. And if Halton doesn’t approve it then I’ll do something with it.


	17. final journal entry?

Halton approved the chair. Had me go to Cloth and Weaving (I’m calling it Soft Furnishing Headquarters) and holy shit where was that place in the game?!

Got the details of the cushion down and their making it in some color called Ethelathe Blue. I think I’ve seen that color around here. Ugh, words failing.

Also Halton asked me if I planned on coming back in the mornings to play again. I hadn’t been doing it these last few days because of my altercation with GEF. I still don’t freaking understand why she was so hostile. I cannot be the first person she’s ever come across that thought magic might help in regular jobs. I mean don’t tranquil kind of do blacksmithing of a sorts when they make enchanted items? Amulets gotta be crafted somehow…

I told him I’d come by tomorrow and play a bit. I don’t feel so nervous or self conscious when I close my eyes and just concentrate on playing. I hope the chair makes Chrysopal happy and conveys my thanks well enough. Her piano has really helped take out a lot of the depression and fear I’ve had.

Magic piano.

 

_ A picture of a stick figure man with a wizard cap holding a wand out at piano with musical notes dancing above is drawn here. _

 

I need something else to do now that the chair is done.

 

Notes:

Check out the books at the library and find some reading.

Ask Enbor for anyone he knows who work with wood carving to figure out if I need a special knife for carving or a regular dagger will work fine.

Get supplies so I can carve or paint

Ask one of the nice girls at Soft Furnishings if they know someone who can teach me to knit or crochet. I miss being able to cross stitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has run out of paper in this journal and it's unknown if she will get a new one anytime soon. She drew a lot in the empty pages and it wasn't a very big journal. Maybe one day she'll get a new one? Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. And thanks once again to LonelyAgain for such an amazing story!


End file.
